The Mystery Dungeon Universe
Welcome to the Pokémon world, a world in which only Pokémon live and humans never existed! Pokémon live in pleasant areas, establishing towns and cities. They communicate, work, and raise families, living together in harmony. Some Pokémon even form teams under the Helping Adventurous Pokémon Prosper Institute (HAPPI). Spread out across the world are many mystery dungeons, labyrinthine structures. They are home to many hostile Pokémon, although some Pokémon are not as hostile, such as Kecleon and the Pokémon in the Secret Bazaar. They change their layout every time they are entered, making it impossible to predict how to get through beforehand. History To be added . . . Geography There six known continents that together make up the Pokémon world. They are the Air Continent, Grass Continent, Mist Continent, Water Continent, Sand Continent, and Mystery Continent. There is also the Sea of Wonders which includes many islands. Air Continent The Air Continent consists of locations such as Pokémon Square, Baram Town, Whiscash Pond, and Hill of the Ancients, Cave. Its mystery dungeons include Tiny Woods, Thunderwave Cave, Mt. Steel, Sinister Woods, Silent Chasm, Mt. Thunder, Great Canyon, Lapis Cave, Rock Path, Mt. Blaze, Snow Path, Frosty Forest, Mt. Freeze, Magma Cavern, Sky Tower, Uproar Forest, Howling Forest, Stormy Sea, Silver Trench, Meteor Cave, Buried Relic, Solar Cave, Fiery Field, Lightning Field, Northwind Field, Mt. Faraway, Wastern Cave, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Wish Cave, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest, Murky Cave, Desert Region, Southern Cavern, Waterfall Fond, Wyvern Hill, Darknight Relic, Unown Relic, Grand Sea, Far-off Sea, Oddity Cave, Remains Island, Marvelous Sea, Fantasy Strait, Sinister Cave, Mystical Forest, Submerged Cave, Prehistoric Ruins, Mysterious Plains, Small Sand Dune, Berry Forest, Forest of Bounty, Super Apple Forest, Elegant Gorge, Moonlit Cave, Frosty Tree Steps, World Tree, Ghost Island, Yellow Point, Red Point, Distress Mountain, Spring of Resolve, and Rough Tunnel. Grass Continent The Grass Continent consists of locations such as Treasure Town, Capim Town, Shaymin Village, Sharpedo Bluff, the Wigglytuff Guild, Fogbound Lake, and Sky Peak. Its mystery dungeons include Beach Cave, Drenched Bluff, Mt. Bristle, Waterfall Cave, Apple Woods, Side Path, Craggy Coast, Rock Path, Mt. Horn, Forest Path, Foggy Forest, Steam Cave, Amp Plains, Northern Desert, Quicksand Cave, Crystal Cave, Crystal Crossing, Treeshroud Forest, Brine Cave, Mystifying Forest, Sky Peak Mountain Path, Blizzard Mountain, Crevice Cave, Surrounded Sea, Miracle Sea, Aegis Cave, Mt. Travail, Dark Crater, Concealed Ruins, Marine Resort, Bottomless Sea, Shimmer Desert, Mt. Avalanche, Giant Volcano, World Abyss, Sky Stairway, Mystery Jungle, Serenity River, Landslide Cave, Lush Prairie, Tiny Meadow, Labyrinth Cave, Oran Forest, Lake Afar, Happy Outlook, Mt. Mistral, Shimmer Hill, Lost Wilderness, Midnight Forest, Oblivion Forest, Treacherous Waters, Southeastern Islands, Star Cave, Inferno Cave, Destiny Tower, Final Maze, Spring Cave, Southern Jungle, Boulder Quarry, Left Cave Path, Right Cave Path, Limestone Cavern, Murky Forest, Eastern Cave, Fortune Ravine, Little Plains, Mt. Clear, Challenge River, Trial Forest, Guiding Sea, Hidden Shopkeeper Village, Sunny Spot Hill, Friendly Meadow, Abundant Pass, Spiral Vortex, Hidden Cave, Giant Stone Meadow, Thorny Shadow Path, Deep Ocean Tunnel, Stealth Cavern, Crystalline Maze, Little Canyon, Fresh Meadow, Freedom Coast, Triangle Temple, Heart Lake, Path of Fallen Leaves, Blue Point, Zero Isle, Dragon Gate, Temple Remains, Sky Ruins, Sacred Ruins, and Magma Chamber. Mist Continent The Mist Continent consists of locations such as Post Town, Noe Town, Glacier Palace, and Hill of Universal Order. Its mystery dungeons include Ragged Mountain, Stony Cave, Hazy Pass, Stompstump Peak, Desolate Canyon, Forest Grotto, Mountain Pass, Inflora Forest, Breezy Meadow, Tempting Path, Crags of Lament, Telluric Path, Redland Reaches, Eastern Savanna, Kilionea Road, Forest of Shadows, Daybreak Ridge, Ochre Quarry, Withered Savanna, Holehills, Scorching Desert, Tyrian Maze, Grove of Whispers, Freezing Pillar, Windy Shoreline, Canyon Foot, Worldcore, Miragesands, Silent Tundra, Dreamy Island, Moonlit Forest, Rusty Mountain, Jaws of the Abyss, Smoking Mountain, Cape at the Edge, Slumbering Cave, Path of No Return, Treasure Trove, Buried Ruins, Poké Forest, Ivy Park, Scaldchop Beach, Pika Land, Mt. Travail, Skill Treasury, Axe Rock, Kecleon Bazaar, Strongest Trail, Mount Tepid, Treat Road, Ultimate Wilds, Midnight Sun Gorge, Forest of Fairies, Flagstone Cave, Cape of Wonders, Lake of Enlightenment, Aurora's Edge, Frozen Mountain, Pumpkaboo Forest, Frozen Falls, Gooey Bog, Clear Lake, Island of Isolation, Meteorite Crater. Water Continent The Water Continent consists of locations such as Serene Village, Lively Town, Drilbur Coal Mine, and Revelation Mountain. Its mystery dungeons include Open Pass, Lush Forest, Foreboding Forest, School Forest, Glittering Mountain, Nectar Meadow, Poliwrath River, Ancient Barrow, Sheer Mountain Range, Gentle Slope Cave, Showdown Mountain, Purifying Cave, Cave of Training, Leafy Highlands, Headwater Hollow, Longfield Cave, Sunbathed Garden, Serpentine Mountain Trail, Electric Wasteland, Waterfall Basin Grotto, Bustling Valley, Pledge Hill, Rolling Pass, Maze Meadow, Thrash Dungeon, Uprise Range, Stone Field, Odd Field, and Peewee Meadow. Sand Continent The Sand Continent consists of locations such as Sahra Town. Its mystery dungeons include Sand Dune of Spirits, Yellow Sand Labyrinth, Valley of Strong Winds, Hall of Magic, Stone Tree Mountain, Thirsty Desert, Secret Quarry, Holey Meadow, Snowy Cave, Golden Suite, Sandy cave, Jewel Road, Fossil Excavation, Isle of Light, Mystery Geoglyph, and Apex Mountain. Mystery Continent The Mystery Continent consists of locations such as the Lake of Mysterious Light, Guidance Ruins, and Destiny Tower. Sea of Wonders The Sea of Wonders consists of locations such as Fire Island and Primeval Forest. Its mystery dungeons include Fire Island Volcano, Road to Primeval Forest, Sea Shrine, Prism Bridge, Alter of Ice, Seafloor Ruins, Island of Storms, and Ocean Tempest.